Save Me
by ClaraAndElevenForever
Summary: Oneshot. The Doctor has to save Clara.


**So here is my oneshot. :) Hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

**Save Me**

'Exterminate!' Came the voice of a dalek.

Clara ran as fast as she could towards where the TARDIS should have been.

When she got to the alley it wasn't there. Clara let out a sigh of frustration. 'Doctor, please come and save me.'

The daleks blocked Clara's way out.

Clara backed up and got as close to the wall as possible and closed her eyes tight trying to stop the tears in her eyes from escaping. She now that she wouldmost certainly die, and there was no way to escape it.

The daleks stopped right from of her, but didn't exterminate her.

Clara stared at them with her big brown eyes, and one tear rolled down her cheek.

After many moments the daleks didn't even move. Clara raised an eyebrow and said, 'Just kill me, I know you want to!'

The daleks backed up. 'Exterminate!'

Clara began to sob slently, hoping that the Doctor would come to her rescue.

Suddenly she heard the sound of the TARDIS and the console room soom formed around her.

Clara ran over to the Doctor and pulled him into a tight hug. 'Chin Boy, t-they were going to k-kill m-me.' She says trying to stop crying.

The Doctor hugged her back. 'It's alright, you are safe now.' He tells her.

'What if I am not?' Clara asked.

'But you are.' He said.

Clara didn't know whether or not to trust him. For all she knew he could be lying, since he always did.

Suddenly, Clara felt a strong pain in her head.

She immediatly closed her eyes. 'Doctor, it hurts.' She said.

The Doctor frowned. 'What hurts?' He asked her, quietly.

'My head.' Clara began to whimper.

The Doctor pulled her into a hug. 'Okay okay, I think you should get some rest.' He told her.

Clara felt weak, but she had enough energy to at least nod.

The Doctor took her into his arms and began to carry her to her bedroom.

Before he could get there, he saw a weeping angel.

'How did you get in here?' He asked. He was trying so hard not to blink.

He surprisingly got to Clara's room before he blinked, and closed the door. He laid Clara on her bed and kissed her forehead, to find she had a very high fever. 'Clara, you are going to be alright, I promise.' He stroked her hair, before leaving the room.

When he stepped out he couldn't say the weeping angel, and that worried him.

He decided to just head back to the console room.

Meanwhile, Clara looked towards her door, and she saw a weeping angel, but she could barely open her eyes. Clara became fearful. The Doctor sensed her fear and rushed to her room, just to witness her being sent back in time.

All he felt was grief.

* * *

Clara found herself in the Victorian era. She didn't really understand why. She still expected the Doctor to be with her.

'Doctor, where are you? I need you.' She said, very weakly.

After a few moments she fell into a deep sleep. Sleeping at this time would be dangerous, because it was very cold and it was only going to keep getting colder.

She kept talking in her sleep. 'Help me.' She kept saying.

* * *

'Old Girl, how could I let this happen?' Tears fulled the Doctor's eyes. 'It is all my fault and I must find her.'

He began to try to find safe ways to save her.

Many minutes later he still couldn't think of anything and he became distraught.

* * *

A man soon found her. 'Are you alright?' He asked her, which woke her.

'I don't know.' Clara moaned. She found it very hard to focus, and everything was a blur.

The man gently lifted her up, and carried her to where he lived.

When she awoke again she found herself in a bed. She knew it wasn't hers.

All she could think was that she was alone, and probably dying.

She felt a lot of pain through out her body. At least her head no longer hurt.

Most of her pain was in her arms, chest, and legs.

The chest pain worried her that it might be her heart that was dying.

'I am dying.' She said to herself.

She heard the door open, and a man who looked like a nurse entered the room.

'Where did you find her?' He asked.

'Out on the street, I don't even know her name.' The man answered.

'My name is, Clara.' Clara said, weakly.

The man nodded. 'You should just rest for now, Clara.'

Clara fell back to sleep.

* * *

'Old Girl, I know you don't want to but we should find where she is and save her, she is very sick, and she might die soon if I don't find her.' The Doctor told the TARDIS.

When she woke up again, no one was in the room anymore.

She got out of bed despite her illness, so she could find out more about where she was sent to by the weeping angels.

She walked down the stairs, and went into the main sitting room.

She saw that no one was in there so she looked around.

She looked at all the paintings and couldn't help but smile.

She went back upstairs and got back in bed when she felt nauseous.

She really wanted and needed the Doctor.

The Doctor set the TARDIS to try and find Clara.

After three hours of searching, the TARDIS still couldn't find her.

She heard someone open the door. He saw it was the man who had saved her from the cold.

'What's your name, you never told me.' Clara's voice was bearly there.

'I'm Captain Latimer.'

Clara nodded.

Then Captain Latimer realised how much she looked like Miss Montague.

'Are you feeling alright?' He asked her.

'No, I feel very nauseous.' Clara replied.

She even sounded like her too.

Captain Latimer nodded and left the room.

Clara's stomach churned.

Captain Latimer returned with a small bucket and placed it next to Clara.

'Thank you.' Clara croaked.

'No problem.' He offered her a breif smile.

Clara grabbed the bucket quickly and emptied the contents of her stomach. Then she put the bucket down. 'Sorry you had to see that.' Clara said, weakly.

'It's ok.' He told her. 'Just try to rest.'

Clara nodded.

Captain Latimer slowly left the room, and shut the door.

Clara soon fell asleep again.

* * *

Finally after seven hours the TARDIS found where Clara was, and he could feel tears of joy forming in his eyes.

He set the TARDIS on her way.

* * *

Clara awoke a few hours later. She felt worse.

'Oh, Doctor, Where are you?' She whimpered. 'I need you.'

When the TARDIS landed, the Doctor went back to Cara's bedroom, and saw that the weeping angel had crumbled, and it was just ashes.

After being reassured he went back to the console room and grabbed a scanner to help him find Clara. Then he headed outside, and followed the scanner's directions.

Clara's whimpers for the Doctor soon turned into sobs.

'Doctor, I am dying.' She sobbed.

When he saw that where she was, was the Latimer mansion he frowned, but he was thankful that he knew where that was.

He put the scanner in his pocket.

He made his way to the mansion, but when he go there he was reluctant to knock.

After five minutes he finally knocked on the door.

A servant answered, and the Doctor told her why he was there.

The servant nodded and let him in.

Captain Latimer remembered the Doctor once he saw him. 'It's you.' He said in a surprised tone.

'Yes, it is me.' The Doctor smiled. 'You have my friend Clara?'

'Ah, yes, she is up there.' Captain Latimer told him pointing to the staircase. 'Follow me.' He lead the way upstairs, and to the room Clara was staying in.

The Doctor followed him.

When they reached the room, the Doctor quietly went in.

'Clara, it's me.' He told her, softly.

'Doctor, I am dying.' Clara she was still crying a little.

'Oh, Clara, I will save you, I promise, just come with me.' He gently lifted her off the bed and carried her downstairs. He gave everyone thanks before he left.

Then he rushed Clara to the TARDIS. When he got into the TARDIS, he took Clara to her bedroom, and laid her down, carefully.

Then he headed to the med-bay, and was happy when he found nanogenes. He got a jar of them and brought them, to a very weak almost dead Clara. He let the nanogenes go, right in front of Clara, and he watched them as they repaired her.

After a few moments Clara opened her eyes and smiled at the Doctor, her Doctor. 'I missed you.' She said.

'I missed you too, my Impossible Girl.' He stroked her hair gently.

Clara smiled again and the Doctor smiled back.

Clara still felt exhausted. 'Good night, Chin Boy.'

The Doctor kissed her forehead. 'Good night.'

The Doctor went back to the console room with a smile on his face because he saved his Impossible Girl.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.:) It is my first fanfiction and I am not a really good writer, but that won't stop me from possibly posting more fanfics. xD**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
